Un beso por capricho (Corto)
by margarita03
Summary: Después de la guerra de Gea Nico ajustará cuentas con Percy


Un beso por capricho (Corto)

* * *

Nota inicial: Debo aclarar que aquí Nico y Will todavía no estaban juntos "juntos" esto ocurrió antes de las pruebas de Apolo. Esto no es un percico pero se acerca XD

* * *

Las actividades en el campamento media sangre seguían su curso normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Apenas habían salido con vida de la guerra contra Gea y lo único que querían es que su hogar se volviera a sentir "normal".

Annabeth se había ido una temporada, dejándole a Percy la tarea de estudiar muy duro para que pudiera ir con ella a la universidad de Nueva Roma. El chico apenas veía la luz del sol, pero, de vez en cuando se escapaba unos días al campamento mestizo para ver cómo iba todo porque algo lo tenía intranquilo últimamente (Eso sería que pronto Apolo le pediría su ayuda cuando Zeus lo volvió mortal). No lo sabía definir, pero tenía un mal presentimiento; así que visitaba el campamento periódicamente.

Una vez, Percy fue al campamento y vio que por fin las cabañas ya estaban restauradas. Habló un momento con Quirón y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, Nico había aparecido en el campamento. Parecía cansado, al borde del colapso, por lo que enseguida Percy fue a ayudarle y lo llevó a la enfermería en donde estaba un preocupado Will. Después de cerciorarse que estaba bien, Percy decidió irse antes de que Nico despertara, porque últimamente había sentido mucha más culpa cuando veía a Nico, el pobre chico que siempre la pasaba mal por su culpa.

Antes de que se fuera, Will le pidió que se quedara hasta que el chico despertara -Deben hablar... Ah y trata de hacerle entender que los viajes sombra podrían terminar matándolo, al parecer no escucha a su doctor, aún- sonrió y se fue dejando a Percy muy confundido -¿A ti te... ?- dejó esa frase inconclusa; desde que Nico le había dicho que no era su tipo, había notado algo raro entre esos dos, pero cómo no estaba seguro decidió dejarlo pasar -No soy bueno con estas cosas- suspiró.

-No, claro que no- Le oyó decir a Nico que estaba ya despierto, el chico tenía ese aspecto de cansancio que le encogía el corazón y aunque sonara tonto, eso lo llenaba más de culpa. -¿Me oyes Percy? ¿Hola?- esa extraña forma de actuar de Nico lo despertó de sus pensamientos -¿Si, te oigo ¿Que sucede?- respondió sin más.

Nico rodó los ojos -Te preguntaba que hacías aquí, pensé que estabas estudiando para entrar a la universidad-, de verdad se veía un poco diferente, hasta su manera de hablar se había suavizado ¿Will y él de verdad estarían... ?, volvió a dejar esa pregunta flotando y decidió contestarle a Nico antes de que éste se enojara -Sólo estaba pasando por aquí, me hace falta el campamento de vez en cuando- sonrió un poco y luego se sintió incómodo, la culpa.

\- Oye Percy, quería hablar contigo- soltó Nico de manera casual -Creo que no hemos arreglado por completo las cosas entre nosotros- cuando Di Angelo dijo esto Percy pensó que el chico se había ruborizado, pero como fue tan fugaz...

-Claro ¿Hablemos?- rió nervioso porque no tenía ni idea de lo que Nico quería decirle y eso de "no hemos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros" lo hizo sentir incómodo otra vez, pero ahora no era sólo culpa, estaba preocupado. - He notado que todavía me ves como con culpa; aún cuando ya te dije que te perdonaba, que realmente no había sido tu culpa todo lo que me ha pasado- ok, esto dejó a Percy con la guardia baja y la boca abierta - Y-yo no te miro con culpa...- Pero cuando trató de volverlo a afirmar, la expresión de enojo de Nico le dijo que él quizá sí había sido muy obvio, hasta lo evitaba cuando podía, entonces lo miró a la cara - Disculpa, pero yo aún me siento culpable de muchas cosas y no se sí de verdad merezco que me perdones así de sencillo- sonrió sin ganas, con amargura

-Quizá hasta era mejor cuando pensaba que me odiabas, así por lo menos sentía que pagaba algo. Dioses... Eso sonó tan egoísta-

-Así que sientes como si me debieras algo y no me puedes ver a la cara...- Sorpresivamente Nico sonrió -Tengo la solución- entonces algo completamente inesperado pasó; aprovechando que Percy estaba con la guardia baja y que no había nadie cerca, lo tomó por la camisa con decisión y lo besó de manera apasionada.

Las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Percy, pero él seguía inmóvil mirando a Nico, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar. El primero en hablar fue Nico que sonreía burlonamente, ¿Desde cuándo Nico sonreía así? -Solucionado, ah, será mejor que Annabeth no se entere... No sé cómo se la tomaría conmigo- entonces, Nico se levantó de la cama de la enfermería y se dirigió a la salida cuando Percy terminó balbuceando -Pensé que no era tu tipo- esto hizo que Nico girara en sus pies -No, no lo eres. Lo eras, así que siempre quise hacer eso- Y sonriente salió de la enfermería. -Uh, se me olvidó decirle que no hiciera tantos viajes sombra- terminó reaccionando Percy -Bueno... Eh... Al menos ya está resuelto lo de Nico-

-¿Resuelto?- preguntó Will con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras seguía a Nico; al parecer había estado afuera de la enfermería escuchando todo. -Oh si, ya todo está bien, incluso yo me siento mejor- sonrió Nico mientras le dedicaba una mirada alegre a Will -Entonces... Nosotros...- Will dejó la frase en el aire para ver de qué manera la completaba Nico. -Sip, aquí empieza todo- sonrió mientras se tomaban de la mano. 

* * *

Nota de final: Mi personaje favorito siempre ha sido Nico, lo amé tanto cuando lo leí... Incluso pegué un gritito (súper dramático) cuando leí que era gay y no lo aceptaba (No sé porqué) pero al final, cuando leí en "las pruebas de Apolo" lo feliz que estaba con Will terminé por aceptarlo, me dije "Ése chico por fin es feliz. Yo ya debería dejar de estar tan amargada con el tema y celebrar por él ¡Así que celebrad el Solangelo! ¡Celebradlo os lo digo!"


End file.
